Living With the Enemy
by Bulbafreak9000
Summary: What will happen when Kim's parents die and she's forced to live with Drakken? Rated T for language and possible KiGo in later chapters. I don't really have any idea what genre it should be, so I'm leaving it in general for now. Maybe you guys could tell
1. Chapter 1

Living With the Enemy

By Bulbafreak9000

Disclaimer: All characters I use in this fan fiction from the televisions show Kim Possible all belong to Disney. Any other characters belong to me… if there area any.

Authors note: Hey there ya'll! Here comes another fan fiction that'll prolly never have an ending from Bulbafreak9000! But what's this? A twist? Gasp! This isn't a Pokemon fic! This is a Kim Possible fic! OO Anyway, I'm planning to have a lot of fun with this. Possible KiGo in later chapters, but as of now I'm not too sure how I can do that with this storyline, but I'd really like it. is a big KiGo fan This fic is set a few months after So the Drama, although it'll only have subtle references, like slight Kim/Ron stuff. Don't ask why Drakken is out of Prison. XP

"Now, Jean, you know that's not true." said Dr. James Possible, trying to pay as much attention to the road as he could while fighting with his wife. "Transistic gramma radiators will not cause tumors! The chances of a human even _coming_ in contact with it while in a suit as protective as the one we have at the lab-"

"Even small amounts of gamma radiation could cause a tumor! Every scientist in the world knows that! I don't want you around that stuff"

"So now your '_ordering'_ me not to go near it?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible crossed her arms. "I never said one thing about '_ordering'_ you. I'm telling you I don't want you near it for the sake of our family"

"Now listen to me woman. I will do whatever I like. We're right in the middle of a breakthrough that will make it possible to- Ah, look at this! Its starting to snow!" He cursed and hit the steering wheel.

" '_Woman'_? So now I'm just a '_woman_"

"Now don't you start with that feminist crap." retorted Dr. Possible.

" '_Crap'_? Feminism is '_crap'_ now?"

"You know I didn't- _Holy shit!_" the car slipped off to the edge of the road. Dr. Possible pulled the car back into the lane.

"You see this? Because of your stubbornness we were almost killed"

"My stubbornness? All night you've practically showcased yours." Dr. Possible raised the tone in his voice. " _'I will not go to that restaurant! There was a hair in my salad last time!' 'You better not get that Imperial Chicken! You know what it does to your bowels!' 'Just pay the full tip! The service wasn't that bad!'_" Dr. Possible let go of the wheel to count off his replies. "Firstly, that was a _great_ restaurant and it was your hair in the soup. Secondly, it wasn't the Imperial Chicken that did that to me, it was the potatoes! And lastly, that waiter was-"

"James, grab the wheel! Grab the wheel!" Jean yelled. He practically dived into it, but couldn't gain control. "I can't… get it! We're going off the road!"

"Oh, James, I love you!" She unbuckled her seatbelt and hugged him. The car reached the edge of the road. It was on top of a hill. Dr. Possible knew what was going to happen.

"I… love you too…" The car flipped over, off the road and tumbled down the hill…

Kim sat back down. She'd just done the hardest thing in her life. She'd stood up in front of all her parents' friends and family and gave their eulogy. She was crying uncontrollably. It'd only been a week since her parents… she and her brothers had been staying at Ron's house, though they didn't know who had custody of them yet. They hadn't read his will yet. Her brothers sat next to her, equally distraught. The priest wrapped up the ceremony and they headed for the reception. They met their parents' lawyer there, and he led them to the room where the reading of their will would be read. Sitting in seats around a table was a few of the scientists from her Dad's work, a few surgeons from her mom's hospital, her uncle Slim, and…

"_Dr. Drakken? Shego?_" Kim shouted, eyes widening at the sight of the two. "What are _they_ doing here?"

Drakken looked offended. "Why, I can't believe you said that! I was your father's best friend in college! Of course I'm in his will! Shego's just here so she doesn't mess up my lab."

"Like _I'd_ go in there." she murmured, sharpening the metal nails on her gloves. Kim grumbled and sat down with her brothers as the lawyer started to read the will.

" 'We, James Timothy and Jean Kimberly Possible, in sound mind, leave our belongings in the hands of the following: To the researchers from the Middleton Space Center, we leave all contents of the research office and home office of Dr. James Possible that relate with the Middleton Space Center. To the doctors and nurses at the Middleton Health Center, we leave all medical research made by Dr. Jean Possible. To Mr. Slim Possible, we leave our house, at 6245 Lawrence Road, Middleton, 2174. To our children, Kimberly Anne Possible, James Timothy Possible Jr., and Timothy James Possible Jr., all our earthly possessions not aforementioned, including all currency and stocks, to be split evenly. And to Dr. Drew Lipsky, and his bodyguard, Sherri Go, we leave the custody of our children," Kim's jaw dropped.

"_What_?" both she, Drakken, and Shego yelled.

"_I_ have custody of _Kim Possible_? _Me_?" Drakken laughed maniacally.

The lawyer cleared his throat. " _'Under the condition_ that he doesn't interfere with any possessions held currently by Kimberly, James, or Timothy, including the items given to them in the previous sentence, or harm them in any way non-disciplinary. We wish you all a final farewell. Kim, Tim, Jim, we love you.' signed '_James Possible_' and '_Jean Possible_'"

Not another word was said by anyone. As they all exited, they touched Kim, Tim, and Jim on the shoulder. As they exited the room, Drakken and Shego were waiting for them. "We'll allow you a day or two to pack up your things, Kim Possible. Come Shego." The evil duo walked away.

"So, wait, _Drakken_ got custody of you? _Drakken_?" asked Ron.

"Yuck, Drakken!" grunted Rufus.

The two were helping Kim pack up. It was a day after the funeral. Kim and her brothers hadn't stayed to talk with the guests after the reading of their will. The shelves in her room were bare, her bed stripped, her closet empty. They were taping up the last of the boxes now, ready to carry into whatever evil mobile device Drakken brought to pick them up in.

Kim didn't answer Ron. "Tim, Jim, you guys done packing up your rooms?" The twins walked into her room. "We're all done Kim. Uncle Slim and Joss are downstairs to help us pack up the rest of the house."

"Tell them I'll be down in a second." replied Kim. They nodded and walked away.

She sat down on her bed. Ron flopped down next to her. "So… how far away is his latest lair?" asked Ron, putting his hand on hers.

"I… don't know Ron." She didn't want to look at him. "I know its pretty far…"

Ron lifted her head to look at him. "Don't worry Kim. It'll be fine. We'll see each other all the time. Promise."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Ron…" She buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be fine Kim. It'll all be fine."

The next day they all got up early to get ready to go. Ron slept over, next to Kim, Jim, and Tim in sleeping bags on their living room floor, for comfort. The whole house was packed up, all the furniture in the dining room. They had to be out shortly after they woke up, as Slim was showing the house that day.

Around 7:00, a giant, yellow robot landed in the front yard and a door on its foot opened up, a metal ramp folding down out of it. Drakken, Shego, and a couple of Drakken's goons filed out. Kim met them at the door. He was wearing a large smile. "Why, hello Kim Possible. I see the clones are here too. And… why, I still can't recall his name… Don something…"

Shego sighed. "His name is _Ron Stoppable_. Can we get on with the moving of their stuff? My favorite show comes on at twelve."

Kim unhappily let them and in they began to move their stuff. It took them a few hours, but they got it all into the robot eventually. Drakken led Jim and Tim up to the top of the robot, while Shego stayed to watch Kim while she said goodbye to Ron, to make sure she didn't run away.

"Ron… I'll miss you…" "I'll miss you too Kim." He embraced her, and she pulled slightly away and began to kiss him. Kim held onto him as tight as she could, savoring the last kiss they'd have for days, months, maybe even years.

After a minute or two, Shego stepped in. Pulling Kim away from Ron, she said "Yeah, I know you like to show off your huge lungs and all, but we're _kinda_ in a hurry. Time to go." As Kim was dragged into the robot, she waved goodbye to Ron. He waved back. Rufus stuck his head out Ron's pocket and waved too. The robot took off, carrying three more unhappy passengers along with it than when it had landed.

Author's note: I think that's pretty good for the first chapter. Shego's going to become a bigger character in the next chapter. Please review, cause I just started an advanced writing class in school, and I could really use some creative criticism. Until then, this has been Bulbafreak9000. Oh, before I go, I'd like to thank Rinacat on Deviantart for getting me into KiGo. I don't really know her, but she's one of my favorite artists.


	2. Chapter 2

Living With the Enemy

By Bulbafreak9000

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. I don't. If I did, it would come on natural cable, and it'd basically be just Kim and Shego… doing stuff…:3 And I don't own Hostess snacks. Nor have I ever had a Twinkie in my life. And I don't own any other registered trademarks or any other products mentioned in this fic. Except maybe one thing. Damned patent office...

Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for the… three reviews… oh well, I guess this is where I reply to them. So, here I go.

Etherelemental: I… uh… didn't see the whole episode with Slim and Joss, so they went to James's best friend from college. Drakken. And you forget, the tables have turned. No longer is Kim the authority figure. Drakken is. : D Get it?

CharmedMILLIE: Thanks. Seeing as I just graduated from grade 8 last year, I can take that as a real compliment.

ChildlikeGhost: I do have unique ideas, don't I? Okay, so A Rocket's World wasn't to original… but I have plenty of other stories that are! - -; Most of which aren't good ideas. coughPokemon/MegasXLRcrossovercough But there are… better… ones than… that… Okay, this is my first good one. But thanks for calling me unique.

Okay, back to them author's notes. As I said, Shego's gonna become big in this chapter… I guess… to tell you the truth, I write these things before the actual fic. ; Anyway, I'm also planning some major conflict between the tweebs and Kim. And of course, hopeful KiGo. Oh, yes, and big time skips between parts of the story will have bigger spaces than those between paragraphs. Like the following space. O-o Whoa, this took up almost a full page of my word doc.

Drakken and Shego led Kim, Jim, and Tim into the lair. The walls were carved out of a dark granite. The walkway they were on was actually somewhat of a hanging platform on top of a large pool of water. "I was going to fill it with sharks or eels or something," said Drakken when one of the twins asked about it, "but my budget ran short. Anyway," Drakken pointed to a large teal-grey machine on the edges of the platform. "This is my latest doomsday device. It will turn all food stuffs of the world into Hostess Twinkies, making the world's leaders fat and lazy. Meanwhile, I'll become the only physically fit person in the world, and shall easily take over!"

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose. "Drakken, do you really think I'm going to let you get away with a plan as ridiculous as that while I live in the same house as you?"

Drakken smiled. "Yes I do. You see, as your legal guardians, Shego and I now have full custody over you, meaning you have to do everything I say! And as my first rule, you are no longer allowed to fight evil." Shego perked up at this for some reason.

Wait," said Tim. "We have to listen to everything you two say?"

"That's totally whack." replied Jim.

"And what if we don't?" asked Kim, crossing her arms.

"Oh you will. Because that's what your dear parent's wanted you to do." said Drakken, smirking in triumph.

Shego didn't find this as funny. "Dr. D, that was pretty low." She said, looking at him disdainfully. Kim looked surprised.

"So what?" he replied. "I'm an evil villain. I can do whatever I please!"

"Okay then." Shego's mouth twisted into an evil grin. "Kimmie, you got my permission to kick his ass." Shego walked away, through a door at the edge of the room.

"My pleasure."

Kim cracked her knuckles. Drakken panicked. "Um, Shego? Shego, you were just kidding, right? Shego? Shego!" Kim drew closer. "Eep! Don't hurt me."

"Naw, deesh will be yaw new woomsh. My henshmen will finish bwinging up yaw fawnitchaw in the next fwew howas. Naw if yaw'll excush me, I'm gowing to gow get an ishe pack fwom the fweezer." said Drakken, his lip fattened and eye purpled. Kim felt a bit better about living here now, but not much. The twins had already walked into the room Drakken had pointed out for them.

Kim sighed and turned the knob and walked into her room. It was… pretty large actually. It had solid, not hanging floors, what looked like a kitchen, a bathroom, a TV room… a study… an exercise machine… was that a patch of grass? Everything except the bathroom was compressed into this large room.  
"Okay, what are you doing in my room?" said a room from behind her.

Laying on a bed reading a magazine was Shego. "Your… room?" stuttered Kim. She took another look around the room. It was decorated with light greens and blacks. It hadn't passed Kim's mind before, but this seemed almost too Shego-ish. Shego's eyes opened to the possibility.

"He didn't"

Kim nodded. "He did."

Ron sat by his windowsill at home. It sucked that it was the weekend. A weekend without Kim. Wow, when was the last time he'd had one of them? He knew there was never a time when he wanted one. He held his prom picture in his hands. The one of him and Kim, so happy, together… And now its all gone. Rufus sat by him. Seeing his heartache, he tried to cheer Ron up. He hopped down from the windowsill and into Ron's pocket, pulling out a coupon for one free Naco at Bueno Nacho. "Mmm, Naco!" he squeaked.

Ron sighed. "No thanks buddy. Its too cold for a Naco."

Rufus dived deeper into Ron's pocket, pulling out his GameBoy. "Charmander!" Rufus squealed. Ron looked down at him. "Sorry Rufus, I'm not in the mood for Pokemon training." Rufus let out a short whine and slid back into Ron's pocket for a nap. Ron wouldn't take his eyes off the direction that Kim'd left in. "It'll be fine Kim. It'll be fine."

"Shego, I had no where else to put her!" said Drakken, his face now back to its regular size. "She couldn't stay with her brothers. That'd obviously never have worked. And its not like she can stay in the barracks with the henchman. Those perverts would have had her clothes off her in a second. She had to stay with you."

Shego's fists lit up. "That brat is not staying in my room! Move her in with her moronic brothers!"

"I already said that wouldn't work Shego. And those boys aren't moronic. They have potential as evil genius apprentices"

Shego scoffed. "Firstly, there is no way your going to convert Kim Possible's brothers into evil apprentices-"

"Evil genius apprentices-"

"Whatever. Secondly, Kim Possible is not stay in my room. Uh uh, no stayee." yelled Shego, waving her finger in the air.

"Oh, just for the moment Shego, please?" Drakken begged.

Shego diverted her eyes. "No"

"Oh, come on! You'll be busy stealing things for me during the daytime now that Kim Possible is-"

"Yeah, that's something else. Now that she lives with us and all, we gotta think up something else to call her besides Kim Possible"

"Hmm, you may be right Shego." said Drakken, rubbing his chin. "But any other name is so out of character for me"

Shego rubbed her forehead. "Are we gonna start breaking the 4th wall here? Because if we are, I have a lot of complaints for this author. What was his name again? Bulmacreep400 or something?"

"I don't know Shego. I think it has something to do with Digimon or something. Now, back to matters at hand"

"Right. She's not staying in my room!" Shego shouted, even louder this time.

"She is and that's final, no redos or take-backsies." said Drakken, getting back to his work. Shego saw that at this point, the point where he started using childish words like take-backsies, it wasn't worth fighting with him anymore, as he'd just get more immature. She walked back to her room, hands glowing. Kim was still sitting out in the hallway, as Shego had instructed her to do.

"So, it work?" asked Kim, guessing the answer from her face.

"Get your ass back in my room." sneered Shego.

"Shego, where do you keep your tooth-paste?" called Kim from the bathroom. Shego growled.

"Its in on the top shelf of the freaking medicine cabinet, like I told you five freaking minutes ago!"

"Floss"

"Middle shelf"

"Moist towelettes?"

Shego raised her eyebrow to this one. "What the hell kind of bathroom has 'moist towelettes?'"

"The kind that gives a shit about hygiene!"

Shego didn't respond to this, she just leaned further back on the large, plush green recliner she sat in and turned the TV up louder. Kim walked out of the bathroom in a tight pink t-shirt and a pair of small pink panties. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Do what?" replied Shego, nonchalantly.

"Why'd you turn the TV up"

"What TV?"

Kim grabbed the remote from Shego's hands and turned the TV off.

"Hey, my show!" Her hands began to glow.

"I bet you know what TV now."

"Why the hell'd you do that?" her hands started getting warmer.

"Look, Shego, if we're gonna have to live together, we're going to have to make a set of rules and guidelines-"

That set them off. One swift punch from Shego sent Kim flying across the room, into the wall. Shego walked over and looked down at her. Her shirt was singed and there were small burn marks on her stomach. Her eyes were full of fear.

"You bet your ass we're gonna have to have some rules. Rule one: You don't touch any of my stuff, ever. Rule two: You never, ever bother me while I'm doing anything. Rule three: You don't make a sound. I don't want to know you're here, I don't want to know you exist. I don't even want to know that your following the rules. Just stay out of my way." She turned then took another look at Kim. "There's an Aloe Vera plant in the corner over there, under the lamp. Break off the tip of one of the leaves and rub the stuff inside it on your burn. That should help it." She walked over to her bed and turned off her nightstand lamp, leaving the corner of her room that she had her bed in go dark.

Kim inched her way up carefully and made her way over to the plant. _Its official_, she thought, breaking the tip off the plant. _I'm dead_.

Drakken sat down at a wooden table set up in the room with the hanging platform. Two dazed figures sat down at the table, hair going everywhere and pajamas wrinkled. "Ah, boys, nice to see you up today." said Drakken cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." said the two simultaneously.

Drakken hesitated for a moment, then said, "How would you boys like to help me in my lab today"

"Whatever." they both said, again, together.

"Plenty of spare parts and fuel for you to mess around with." said Drakken, trying to put the biggest smile he could on.

"Hickabicka-who cares?" said Jim.

"Hoo-whatever." replied Tim.

Drakken frowned. "Oh well. At least I tried." A bell went off behind him. "Ooh, my cinnamon rolls are done!" As Drakken got up as Shego walked into the room in a black tank top and green pajama pants. She seemed surprised by the sudden appearance of the table, countertop, stove, and other kitcheny things that had appeared overnight.

"Hey, Dr. D, what happened to all your cardboard boxes with the blinky lights? You know, the ones you put in to impress Kim Possible."

Drakken slipped on a pair of flowered oven mitts. "Those things? I got rid of them. Too flashy. By the way, where is Kim Possi- I mean, Kim… berly? I don't know, I still don't have any idea what to call her now."

Shego popped a few pieces of bread that had just appeared while she was asleep into a toaster that had just appeared while she was asleep. "I roughed her up a bit last night and she got all emo about it. I think she stayed up all night crying or something."

"You didn't hit her with those glowy plasma things of yours, did you? Those hurt so much! I should know." said Drakken, taking the rolls out of the oven.

Jim and Tim pushed their chairs out and excused themselves. As they walked out, Drakken said something about rolls, but they didn't listen. They made their way to Kim's room. Just as Shego said, she was lying in her bed still. She definitely wasn't asleep though.

"Kim, you awake?" asked Jim. Kim turned over to look at them.

"Oh, yeah guys, I'm awake." she said, drying up her tears. The two walked over and sat on the side of her bed.

"We miss them too Kim." said Tim.

"A lot." said Jim. Kim started to cry again.

"C'mere you two." said Kim, patting next to her on the bed.They both laid down next to her, and she put her arm around them and held them tight.

"It'll be fine guys." she said, holding back as many tears as she could. "It'll all be fine."

Author's Notes: Whoa, did I just write that? I'm getting better. O-o Anyway, just in case your wondering, A) This is not going to be Kimcest fic, so don't worry about Kim getting that kind of "comfort" from her brothers. There isn't even going to be any sex in the fic. That'd raise the rating too high. B) I'm working on the KiGo thing, but now I'm starting to doubt it. For now expect it in the chapters to come. C) Just in case, my name (Bulbafreak9000) is based off of my favorite Pokemon Bulbasaur. D) I still need a genre and I'd like to know if the chapters are too short. Well, until next time, this is Bulba. Catch you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Living With the Enemy

By Bulbafreak9000

Disclaimer: ; I've done this already. Meh. I don't own any Kim Possible characters I use. Disney does. Any products or other characters I refer to all belong to… whoever the hell they belong to. XP All you stock owners know who you are, right?

Author's Note: Okay, here's what I hope to accomplish with this chapter: LONGER chapter!; KIGO!!!; some Ronique; more tweebs; more villains than Drakken and Shego. Maybe Monkeyfist… Or Adrena Lynn! That'd be kewl, eh? Maybe not… Thanks for the reviews! So many so fast... Now that I've been updated on the rules, I'll just reply to your reviews, except those who don't register, who won't get a reply at all coughlisacough Also, I've read up on the fourth season and… it won't have anything to do with this fic! Maybe not until later. ; And are you guys having any trouble telling one group of paragraphs in one place from another? Cause I think I could find a way to fix that. Anyway, onto the fic!

kpkpkpkpkp

Kim awoke with a start. She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling. Her brothers lay there curled up next to her, fast asleep. She eased out of bed and felt her way around the room. She hadn't slept the night before. She hadn't fallen asleep until her brothers came and lay with her. Kim figured that she'd just made up for the lost time, as it seemed to already be night.

She made her way to the door and out into the hall. Florescent lights hung in the ceiling, so she could see things clearly now. After a bit of walking she found herself in the hanging room, only this time it was more like some type of… hanging kitchen? Drakken and Shego sat at a table in the middle of the room, their backs facing her. She snuck closer to them, hiding behind a conveniently placed island counter. Kim could hear them clearly here.

"Really, Shego, you should be nicer to them. I mean, we can't have them unhappy. Damned Social Services." he told her, slamming his fist on the table on that last part.

"They'll be a lot happier if they just stay away from me." said Shego, filing her claws. "And if that bitch touches my TV again, I'm going to pluck her eyeballs out."

"Oh, come on Shego. You're almost like their mother to them now. Act like it more!" he rebutted.

Kim almost gagged. Them, her parents? Ew. Shego seemed to have the same response.

"Okay, I'm no one's mother. I hate kids. Why the hell do you think I'm not married yet?"

"Because you're a glowing green bitch?" said Drakken coldly, opening a newspaper.

Shego shrugged and went back to her nails. "Eh, maybe." she muttered.

A smile grew on Drakken's face. "Look at this Shego!" he said, pointing at a large article. "_BLUE MADMAN GAINS CUSTODY OF ARCH NEMESIS!_ I wonder who that's about." he said, beginning to read it. He frowned. "They spelled my name wrong and they give me a week with the kids before the authorities take them away."

Shego didn't look up. "I'd have given you two, three days tops."

"Always with the negative." said Drakken, slumping in his chair.

"What can I say, its my thing." said Shego, smiling.

Kim couldn't figure out why Drakken would want to take care of her and her brothers, other than keeping them out of his way. She looked down at the ground, only to find she wasn't wearing pants. Her bright pink panties, yes, but no pants. Panicking, she made a run for the door. Luckily she wasn't seen.

Grabbing clothes out of her dresser, she entered the bathroom to take a shower. "Quite a selection of shampoos." said Kim, looking at what she had to work with. There were three different kinds, only one she was willing to try, the other two being a bottle of Drakken's "Lather Rinse Obey" stuff and a styling shampoo from what looked like France. She washed as quickly as possible and got out. Her brothers were still asleep. They must have been even more tired than she had been.

Kim traced her steps back to the hanging room. Shego and Drakken were still sitting there, doing what they'd been doing when she'd left. As she walked into the room, Drakken turned his head to see her.

"Ah, finally awake I see. I've transformed my maniacal lair into a kitchen! Ingenious, no?" he said, smiling.

Kim reached into the fridge and pulled out what looked like Chinese food. Sitting down as far at the table from Shego and Drakken as she could, she tried eating fast.

"Still emo I see." said Shego, her nails getting sharper by the second. Kim ignored her and went back to her food. But Drakken obviously didn't like silence.

"So, Kim Possible, what do you think of my evil kitchen? And where did you get that Chinese food? I didn't order Chinese!"

"Yeah, that was me." said Shego, blowing on her nails.

"Did you save me the fortune cookies?" asked Drakken sternly, a surprising tone for such a question.

"Yeah. I put them in the fridge with the rest of the stuff."

"You put the fortune cookies in the fridge? Thanks Shego, now they're gonna get all hard!" he pouted, crossing his arms.

"They will not. They're cookies, not ice cubes." she scoffed.

"Actually, Shego, the ice cubes aren't ice when you put them in, they're water."

"Not if you put them in as ice cubes"

"And the point of this argument is?" yelled Kim.

The two of them both stared at her.

"She makes a good point Shego." said Drakken. "What was this fight about again?"

"She took my Chinese food out of the fridge, then you asked her about your lair and where she got the Chinese food, I stated that I got it, then-"

"I'm so out of here." said Kim, making for the exit.

"And where do you think you are going?" said Drakken.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "I'm going back to Middleton… to see Ron. According to my watch, its about five there now. If Wade can get me a good ride I can get here in time for school-"

"You won't be going back to that school, and you won't see the buffoon anymore." said Drakken, his brow beginning to slope downward. "You'll be tutored here and I've already made arrangements for you to go on a date with Senor Senior Junior."

Kim's jaw dropped. "There is no way I'm going on a date with Junior! I'm going out with _Ron_. You know, the kid that helped kick your asses on a semi-weekly basis?"

"The buffoon, yes, I know." said Drakken.

"Then you know I have to see-"

"Look, _princess_, he's not letting you see your boyfriend." said Shego, getting as annoyed as Kim had gotten.

"Thank you Shego." said Drakken, standing up. "As I said before, there will be rules. The first one, as you know, is no more heroism. Second, no leaving the evil lair without Shego or I as a chaperone."

"Like I'm ever going to go anywhere with her." murmured Shego.

"Thirdly, you may not invite anyone over. Especially the buffoon. Four…" he looked at Shego. "Uh… follow any rules Shego sets."

"This is so unfair!" shouted Kim. "How the hell do you expect people to let you do this to us?"

"Quite simply, Kim Possible. Your parents were both geniuses. Thus, whatever they thought had to be right. No judge is going to question the judgement of _two _Possibles! Why, not even I would."

Kim turned to walk out the door. "You aren't going anywhere!" yelled Drakken.

"Yeah, and who's gonna stop me?" she said,

Shego sighed. "I guess that's me, right Dr. D?" He nodded. She jumped from her seat to behind Kim, in front of the door. Kim struck a fighting stance, and Shego did also. Her hands began to glow. "C'mon, Kimmie. Give me your best."

_Those hands_… thought Kim _I… I can't…_ Fear overcame her face, and she dropped the stance. Shego looked puzzled, but went back to her usual sarcastic self right away. "Kimmie scared?" she said in a mocking voice. "Aw, Kimmie gonna cry?"

And, indeed, she was. Her eyes were welling up and she ran back to her room. Not to wake up the twins, she fell onto the green leather couch instead. She cried into her arms, for all that had gone on. The death of her parents, her moving in with Drakken, not being able to see Ron anymore… The quality of her life had dropped sufficiently in the past week. She used to be a crime fighting cheerleader, daughter of two geniuses. Now she was an emo orphan, foster daughter of a madman and a mutant.

kpkpkpkpkp

Ron trudged onto the bus to school. Being a senior wasn't as fun without Kim. Nothing was. He sat by himself, save Rufus. Everyone understood why. Every so often, throughout the day, he'd press a button on his Kimmunicator and call for Kim, but to no avail. He was a shell of his former self, in only a few days. No longer the life asserting youth that had made everyone so cheerful, but now a boring young man, spending his time looking out the window in an abstract direction, looking for something on the horizon that was never there.

The only one who still tried to talk to him was Monique. She'd invite him to Bueno Nacho, but he'd decline. She'd invite him to Wrestle Mania, but he'd just sit there. Nothing seemed to excite him anymore. It was sad… at least Monique thought so. She sat next to him on the bus that morning.

"Hey Ron, how ya doing?"

"Fine, I guess." he replied, drearily.

"Wanna come to see 'Revenge of the Blood Zombies 3' after school?" she said, pseudo-cheerily.

"Nah, no thanks." he sighed, looking out the window. Rufus climbed out of his pocket and looked with him, whimpering a bit. Monique sighed and went to another seat to leave Ron alone.

"Kim…" he whispered.

kpkpkpkpkp

"I really don't get it Shego. Are we that bad of parents?" asked Drakken, poking his hard fortune cookies.

"Dr. D, we've had them for, what, two days? And we aren't even their parents. I don't get why you're getting so worked up." Shego replied, filing her nails once again.

"Well, they _did_ leave them with us. I feel a moral responsibility to take care of them."

"Since when have you had morals?" Shego asked, examining her right index finger.

"Well… I guess I don't…" said Drakken, putting a cookie in his mouth, then spitting it right back out. "Eww! These things taste like paper! What did I tell you about putting them in the fridge?"

"Did you take the fortune out?" Shego asked, blowing gently on her fingers.

"No, I didn't, actually. Heh… heh…"

kpkpkpkpkp

Jim awoke abruptly. He forgot what he was dreaming about, but he didn't like it. It scared him, whatever it was. He sighed and shook his brother awake, who also seemed to be troubled by something. The two of them exchanged facial expressions then trudged off to their room. They both got showers and got dressed, then walked back out into the kitchen. Shego and Drakken were still there.

"Ah, boys, I see you're awake… again." Drakken said again in his pseudo-cheery voice. "Maybe now you'd like to accompany me to my lab?"

The boys didn't reply. Drakken cursed in frustration. "That's it. This time you two are coming, whether you like it or not!" he yelled.

Jim and Tim looked at each other again, and then Tim said "Whatever."

Drakken smiled again. "Good, good! Now, follow me. We have much to accomplish today. First, I need help with my Semi-Influential Media Modifier. Then, we can get started on the giant robot that your sister destroyed a few weeks ago. And after that…"

They sighed and followed him out of the room. Shego sat there, head in hand, bored. There wasn't much to do. She could always go steal one of those new game systems, then sell them online for who knows how much, but that wouldn't be a challenge. She could try to steal something worthwhile, like the Hope Diamond maybe, but she decided that wasn't worth it either.

Lighting a small green flame on her index finger, Shego poked a napkin and watched it disintegrate in seconds. She could start a forest fire. That'd start a national crisis. Fun, right? Eh, maybe not, she thought. She could steal the Time Monkey again. Rule the world. But where's the fun in that again? Without being able to split up the Possible Dream Team it wasn't. Torment Bob Saget? No. Hold a rich kid for ransom? Nope. Talk to Kim. No… was it a no? Shego kicked herself in her mind. Of course it was a no. Right?

kpkpkpkpkp

Kim lay on the couch, now calmer than she had been. She sat up and looked around the room. Tim and Jim were gone. They must have not heard her. She stood and walked to her bed. Climbing under the covers, she tried to think of a reason not to. Why not just curl into a ball and hide? Why not just stay away from your problems? Why not ignore life and fade away silently?

_Because she was Kim Possible._ That was the only thing she could think to answer those questions. She could do anything. She could jump off of buildings, swim fifty miles at sea to shore, beat any super villain… until now. A fear was now instilled in her, as it never had been before.

The door swished open and a figure walked in. Kim didn't look at it. She knew it was Shego. Kim pulled the covers over her head. Shego walked right by and sat on the couch, turning on the TV, one arm lain on the armrest, burnt in places from when Shego's favorite wrester lost or when Britney Britney got another reality show. The other sat by her side, her hand resting in tears.

Shego looked at her hand, and then at Kim, hidden in shame under her covers. She had no remorse. She was a super villain! She was evil and maniacal and laughed at others misery! But then why did she feel so bad now? She began to stand up, but sat back down. What did she just try to do? Comfort Kim Possible? She couldn't do it, she'd never do it, she had to do it. Shego had to apologize, had to make Kim feel better, had to…

She slapped herself. What was she thinking? No way she was doing that. Her thoughts raced. Her mind skipped. Next thing she knew, she was standing. She was walking. She was sitting again.

Kim felt a hand on her shoulder. She uncovered her head, and there was Shego, sitting on the side of the bed, smiling warmly. Kim didn't know what to make of this. Again, as had been the custom for the past week or two, something flew at her, and she didn't know what to do. Tears dropped from her face, and not a word was spoken. She hugged Shego, and Shego hugged back. Kim sobbed freely, while Shego stroked her head.

Where had this come from?, Shego thought to herself. Why am I stroking Kim Possible? Why am I doing this? Is this some sort of motherly instinct, or something else…?

kpkpkpkpkp

Ron sat at his window again, staring. His hand shook, but his eyes never moved. His mouth uttered a word over and over again, but it had been said so many times, it was now incomprehensible. Rufus climbed from his pocket. It was obvious that the mole rat had lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. He coughed and dropped to the floor, crawling on four legs to the door. As he reached it, he looked back at Ron, and then back to through the door. He whined once, then ran out of the room, out of the house. He didn't know to where he ran, or why. Maybe because it was out of his grasp, maybe because he had no time to think. But he ran.

kpkpkpkpkpkp

Kim and Shego sat next to each other on her bed, both not looking at the other, but instead their own feet.

"That was sorta… awkward." said Shego, breaking the barrier of silence.

"Really." said Kim. Minutes passed. Kim finally stood and looked at Shego. "Thanks." she said, before walking towards the bathroom.

And Shego sat there, lost in thought again. She'd just done what? Who'd she just hug? Kim Possible? "Gah." she uttered before exiting the room.

kpkpkpkpkp

Drakken's lab was a shiny place, to say the most. Lights here, machine there, copy of the _Pokey Little Puppy_ sitting on a table. Drakken had put the boys to working on wiring some sort of old television set to enable the customization of programs or something. Jim and Tim just moved a wire from here to there, then back again, to make it seem like they were busy. Drakken was to busy… or did he have to much free time?… to notice. At the moment he was under a desk, attempting to attach a fancy monitor to some huge processor with the wrong cords.

Jim watched him for a second and chuckled. "He may as well be trying to fit a circular block into a square hole."

Tim laughed too. "He probably couldn't even do that."

"What was tha- doh!" asked Drakken, turning to look at the boys and hitting his head on the desk. The twins heard him mutter "Oh, I've got a booboo." They broke out laughing. Drakken wasn't amused

"May I ask what's so funny?" he yelled, but the boys continued laughing.

"Firstly," Jim got in between breaths, " you're using the wrong wire."

"Try the blue one." said Tim, rubbing his head as Drakken had done, and another burst of laughter.

Drakken stuck his tongue out the boys and went back to his work, trying to use the same wire as before.

Calming down, Tim yelled to the doctor, "You know, if you keep forcing that wire in, all its going to do is break and give you 5000 volts."

"You know, if you keep using that wire, blah de blah de blah de blah." Drakken mocked. "Who is the evil genius here?"

"If that's what you call being blue and having a weird laugh," said Tim, crossing his arms, "that'd be you."

"Thank you." said Drakken, ducking back under the desk and shoving the wire back into the hole. The next thing he knew he was on his back, sizzling from head to toe, and the boys were looking over him.

"Toldya." they said in unison.

"Bah, just get me up. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Not so fast!" he squawked as they lifted him to his feet. "Now, lead me to the infantry."

The twins looked at each other, their spark back.

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoo sha!"

They ran out of the room, leaving Drakken screaming after them in his shiny lab. After about fifteen minutes of yelling, Drakken gave up. After a half hour the smell of burnt hair started to die down. After forty-five minutes, the twins came back… in a… golf cart.

"Where did you boys find a golf cart?" said Drakken, climbing in the back carefully.

"Nana gave it to Dad for Christmas one year." said Tim.

"He never golfed though, so he never used it." said Jim, turning the key and stepping on the peddle. Drakken nearly falling off, they swept through the halls at breakneck speeds.

Drakken held his mouth closed so not to throw up. "Are golf carts supposed to go this fast?"

"Nah, we fixed it up. Works three times as well now." replied Tim. He pointed to the flame decal on the side. Drakken held his mouth again.

"Infantry dead ahead." yelled Jim.

"Don't say dead." grunted Drakken, leaning painfully over the side. They came to an abrupt stop, and the boys jumped out and went inside, again leaving Drakken.

Five minutes passed. Ten. Fifteen.

Drakken frowned. "They forgot me again."

kpkpkpkpkp

Kim showered again after walking away from Shego. For some reason, she felt better now. Was the fear gone? She lathered her hair. And what about Shego? Was she now Kim's friend, after that one… incident? After that, would they even be able to talk to each other again? She soaped up her washcloth and ran it along her arms, then her bosom, and then further down. Kim didn't know what to make of any of this. She felt confused, and she felt like she'd taken too many showers. The water ran down the drain, bringing the suds with it.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, then stepped into the bedroom. Shego wasn't there. After dressing, she walked around the base, looking for anything to catch her interest. But truthfully, this was the first time she'd felt good since she'd gotten to the base. "Maybe it all will be fine… maybe…" she whispered to herself.

kpkpkpkpkp

Author's Notes: Holy junkie monkeys, I did it again! Wow, I'm getting better. I did get a bit of KiGo in there, so I accomplished what I wanted. I guess I got a bit of Ronique in there. I established the fact that she's interested in him, at least. And trust me, it hurt to have Rufus run away, but it had to be done. I've decided I'm not going to put any other villains in the mix for now, lest it get too cliché. But watch out for them. Until next time, I'm Bulba. Catch you later!


End file.
